Encore
by Hannibal-Hopkins
Summary: What happened with Dr Lecter and Clarice when they went to the Opera?? (This is my 1st fanfic, please be gentle with it!!)


I in no way own the characters of Dr Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling. They both belong to the genius that is Thomas Harris, I've just merely borrowed them for a moment. I am not making any profit whatsoever from them.  
  
This work is dedicated to all who have shown me love, guidance and encouragement in my journey of writing Lecterfic. Thanks to Clariz and Drandmrslecter for their guidance. My extra special thanks especially to Marcus Aurelius, whose patience with me went way beyond what was expected - especially after two and a half months of waiting!! Thank you my friend.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Encore  
  
  
  
Clarice stepped out of the shower onto the granite tiled floor of the en- suite. Taking the oversized bath towel off the rack she wraps herself into its softness. A second towel is taken up and used to dry her hair slightly. Leaving the bathroom now, she walks out into the exquisitely decorated master bedroom and over to sit at her dresser where she proceeds to blow dry and style her hair. Having achieved this, she now stands up and walks over to retrieve her outfit. Tonight she would be adorned in "a soft sheath of coral with an over layer of tulle". Taking a hold of the outfit she walks back over to her mirror and removes the towel still hugging her trim figure. It is at this point her attention is captured by a bite mark, on her left breast, left recently by her lover. She smiles sweetly to herself as she looks at her reflection, fingers from her raised hand now running over the mark, registering the heat emitting from it. A few seconds later she returns to herself and continues to get ready for the evening. She slips into the dress comfortably, its perfect fit making it seem like a second skin. The scent that was a gift for her, and made especially to the highest specification in Florence, is applied onto her skin. Next Clarice lifts out a beautiful set of green Emeralds and places them around her neck, a pair of matching heeled shoes finish off the outfit. Finally she takes one last look at herself in the mirror and decides that she is ready.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Downstairs, Dr. Hannibal Lecter is in the drawing room sitting at his Harpsichord, his fingers moving expertly over the keys as the music floats from within it, filling their home with the sounds of Bach. Without turning around, he suddenly becomes aware that Clarice is in the room with him, with his back to her he continues playing. Closing his eyes, he breathes in deeply, his nostrils flaring as he takes in her scent. Only after having done so does he stop playing and with his much perfected stealth, turns around and is taken aback by the sight presented in front of him.  
  
He swallows hard, ignoring the feeling of fire present in his groin, his voice finally breaks the silence, "Clarice, the dress, I absolutely love it." His deep maroon eyes trail over her body, taking in every part of the beauty presented in front of him. "You look positively radiant, my dear." The lustful rasp that is his voice washes over Clarice, filling her blood with desire for him  
  
"Thank you, Hannibal." her voice trembling slightly and her cheeks flushing, something that she knows he picks up on. "May I also say that you look rather handsome yourself." She admires his attire, as finally their eyes meet and hold each others loving gaze.  
  
Dr. Lecter was dressed in one of the finest black Armani suits with a crisp freshly pressed white shirt. He wore a silk white tie, the Rolex watch that Clarice had brought for him was residing upon his right wrist, his highly polished black shoes finished off and complimented his look.  
  
Clarice reluctantly broke the eye contact as she looked at the antique Grandfather clock in the corner and announced "We shall have to hurry Hannibal, otherwise we¹ll be late."  
  
  
  
Dr. Lecter agreed. He holds out Clarice¹s matching purse for her, but instead of taking it from his grasp she simply smiles at him and quips in a mischievous tone "Hmmmm, I must say it does suit you Hannibal". With a low growl he playfully lunges towards her, causing her to let out a slight scream as he wraps his arms around her waist so that he was now standing behind her. He bends into her neck and once more inhales her scent, just brushing his lips over her sensitive skin. Clarice let a sigh of appreciation escape from her, hands reaching up behind her to caress his neck. Dr. Lecter now trails his tongue up towards her ear where, upon reaching, he playfully nips at it, but pulls back before either of them became completely carried away and lost themselves into each other once more. "I'm afraid my dear, the only thing that I wish to have a hold of in my hands tonight is you...so, I shall have to leave the purse in your care for the time being." He steps around and takes hold of Clarice's hand. "We mustn¹t keep the driver waiting any longer Clarice..we wouldn¹t want to be late for the opening night of Tamerlane now would we?" He smiles affectionately at her, she returns his with a smile of her own.  
  
They leave the house and get into their chauffeur driven Mercedes Maybach, Dr. Lecter held the rear door open as Clarice got in before he followed her. They are driven through the streets of Buenos Aires to the Teatro Colón opera house. Upon their arrival there, Dr. Lecter exits the vehicle first and offers his hand to Clarice. Putting her delicate fingers into his hand she joins him at his side where murmurs of admiration from those gathered outside immediately greet them. She now takes a hold of his offered arm and together they walk into the building.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarice and Dr. Lecter pass through curtains to take their seats in one of the private boxes located to the right hand side of the stage; just as the performance is about to start. Here they can enjoy the performance safe in the knowledge that they are alone with each other, with complete privacy and an unrestricted view of the stage. The lights suddenly begin to dim as the performance of Tamerlane commences. Clarice sits with her hand resting upon Dr. Lecter¹s thigh. He places his own hand over the top of hers and strokes his index finger over hers as they both absorb themselves in the opera.   
  
  
  
At the interval, following the first act, they drink the complimentary expensive Champagne offered to them by their waiter and talk about the Opera and other things, laughing to each other as they share private jokes. At one point Dr. Lecter uses his opera glasses to scan those seated up in the gods, seeing no one of interest; he returns all his attentions to Clarice. He takes great delight in watching her; reveling at how her lips are left moistened and shiny whenever she takes a sip from her glass. He knows that she can set him alight just by smiling at him and vice versa, so seeing her here sitting next to him dressed in all her splendor and sipping Champagne is causing him to fight all his instincts and urges for her, something that he finds incredibly difficult to do.  
  
  
  
The lights become dim once more and the second act starts as the actors again take to the stage. Clarice enwraps in the opera once more, but somewhere through this half Dr. Lecter is no longer paying any attention to those on stage. His mind is elsewhere, the urges seem to have broken through his tight reined control.  
  
  
  
Sitting next to Clarice he can feel her arm slightly touching his, the electricity passing between them, the warmth from her hand which is once more upon his thigh, feels as if it's being absorbed into his skin. His eyes are now completely focused on Clarice, he thinks to himself that surely she must feel his eyes moving over and burning into her, but even if she does then she shows no signs of it. A thought enters his head that maybe she¹s fully aware of him, and is doing this deliberately, playing games with him. He feels his heart rate rise and pounding hard against his ribcage. The Good Doctor watches intently as her breasts move slightly when she breathes in and out. He loves her scent and the way she makes him feel, this woman sitting here next to him, his Clarice.....his Little Starling.  
  
  
  
His restraint starts to crumble. He moves slowly towards her, brings his hand up and gently pushes her hair to one side. Leaning over he softly begins to kiss her exposed neck, his teeth occasionally nibbling away at her skin. She responds to his touch, rolls her head back, lets out a slight moan that he feels vibrate against his lips. She moves her hand further up his thigh. His tongue tickles and begins to follow the path to her lips as she slowly turns round to face him. Looking straight into the pools that are his eyes she feels herself start to drown in them. They move to each other and meet in a passionate kiss, each others tongues battling for supremacy. Clarice can feel herself becoming increasingly aroused, aching for his touch all over her nakedness, she knows he reciprocates her desire from the groans escaping him and the hard evidence upon her hand nestled and touching him in the warmth of his groin.   
  
  
  
As the opera comes to an end and appreciative applause fills the building, the actors all take their bows as the thrown flowers flood onto the stage, the curtain comes down and the house lights come up, but Clarice and Dr. Lecter have already taken their leave.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Back at the house Clarice and Dr. Lecter are just arriving. They live in the Avenida Alvear area, in a beautiful mansion set back from the road by a magnificent courtyard. There is a supper laid out on the upper terrace for them to enjoy. The servants are no where to be found as they¹ve all been excused for the night. The supper will still be where it is when they return to their duties in the morning.  
  
  
  
They both exit the vehicle as Dr. Lecter informs the driver he is also excused for the night. Together they approach the front door, ever the gentleman; he holds it open as Clarice walks through into their home. Once inside she turns around to see where her Hannibal is. She walks up to him and is swept off of her feet as he picks her up and descends his mouth onto hers in a more forceful kiss this time. His hand began trailing down her back, setting her ablaze with his touch, while his other hand is supporting and holding her against him. Clarice places one hand at the back of his neck, while her other runs through his sleek dark head of hair. Finally they part and Clarice is placed back on to the floor, their eyes are full of uninhibited hunger.  
  
"Clarice, you seem to have this effect on me where you ignite me and I'm unable to control myself." His fingers run across her face and lips where she gently brushes a kiss onto them all the while looking into his deep maroon eyes. "I've noticed Hannibal. I have the marks to prove your inability to control your desires." A slight smile, "Not that I¹m complaining though, I like wearing your territorial marker and equally enjoy it when I receive them." His arms that are wrapped around her waist pull her tighter into him so she could feel the heat of his body along hers. "Oh you do, do you?" his lips find the hollow of her neck and brush a kiss there, the tip of his tongue tracing along her collarbone.  
  
Her head rolls back to open herself up to his tongue, her hands clutch his shoulders almost as if they were the only thing keeping her upright. "Mmmmm, oh yes, it allows people to see that I am all yours and only yours"  
  
She felt his smile on her shoulder before his head came back up to meet hers. Their breathing comes in faster breaths and he starts encircling her latest marker with his fingers through the dress. Expertly he continues until her nipples were hard and he could detect her body responding to him. He moves his head to her ear as his fingers still worked away. "Clarice..." "Mmmmm" was all she could manage; her hunger had grown to a stage where now she was the one losing control and all she wanted was to feel him deep inside of her.  
  
He sensed this and positions himself against her so she could feel his hardness pushing on her groin. He wraps his other arm around her to stop her wilting onto the floor. A smile spread over his face "Shall we go somewhere more private, somewhere more comfortable?"  
  
Looking deep into his eyes, she slips her hand down between them, finding his hardness. Her hand strokes him through his clothes. "Lets retire to our bedroom then, Hannibal."  
  
With that they both ascend the stairs, both eager to satisfy their hunger for each other.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clarice was the first to enter the bedroom. She could feel the fire for him burning away inside her stomach; her arousal was increasing by the second. She'd never ever felt this way with a man before. He treated her like a goddess; he worshipped, protected and loved her. She felt the same about him, she loved every aspect of him, especially his ability of surprising her when she least expected it. Starling had never regretted her decision to spend the rest of her life with Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He was everything she could have wished for and so much more. For the first time in many years she was finally happy and content with her life, she wouldn¹t want it any other way. He was her life, just as she was his, and without each other there was nothing.  
  
  
  
As soon as the bedroom door shuts, she turns and pounces on him pushing him back against it as their mouths meet in a ferocious embrace, teeth and tongues moving over and battling each other. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him deeper into her mouth. His hands at her waist pull her whole body against his hardness; moans of each others approval are silenced by the demands of the kiss. Lecter was quite happy to end all the built up frustration for them both and take her there and then on the floor, but decides against it. Clarice runs her fingers through his hair again. She feels his hands move up onto her shoulders and slip her dress off, which it falls gracefully to a pool of cloth upon the floor. There was no need for any underwear, she was completely bared. Her necklace was the only remaining article on her body, and this too follows suit shortly afterwards. When the embrace subsided both are left breathless and flustered but exhilarated. Lecter's eyes look over his emerald and holding her in his adoring sight, his lips slightly parts. Clarice makes no movement to claim him once again; she's content on watching him devour her nakedness with his intense gaze.  
  
"You look even more beautiful in the flesh, Clarice." His hands moving over her freshly bared skin, as he guides them both further into the grand bedroom, and towards the bed they shared together. A smile being born at the corners of his delicious mouth.  
  
  
  
Clarice couldn't help herself, "I do wish I could return a compliment, Hannibal, but unfortunately you seem to be a little bit confined in your clothes..." Her gaze wanders down his body, finding the subsequent rise in his trousers. "Wouldn¹t you agree?"  
  
  
  
His gaze reluctantly left her body and looks down upon his erection, straining against the fabric of his trousers, "It would seem so Clarice, perhaps you could rectify this situation?"  
  
"With pleasure." Clarice began to undress Dr. Lecter slowly, his eyes never leaves her the whole time she goes about the task. She enjoying the reactions he gives as she starts to free him from his confines. The first to go is his jacket, thrown onto the chair by the window; she removes his tie without haste and drops it on the floor. She can smell his cologne.... the scent that was pure 'Dr. Lecter.' He was so intoxicating! Clarice places her hands on his shirt front, feeling and tracing his muscle structure. Her hands trail down to his waist, one sharp movement, his shirt tail is out from the inside of his trousers. It too joins the jacket on the chair where she often sits and reads while he stands; painting the views from the window, but more than often he paints her portrait. Lecter kicks his own shoes off as she peers deep into his eyes; her hands skillfully undid his belt and unzip him. Her hands now rest at his waist; her hands stealthily dip inside his waistband, over his backside and down over his thighs and legs; completely removing his trousers and underwear so that he was also now naked. Clarice had become so aroused by her task at hand and seeing the evidence that he was more than ready for her, causes her restraint to totally dissolve.  
  
  
  
She returns to a standing position and announces, "I want to feel you in me, Hannibal.... I want you so much, and I want you right now"  
  
  
  
He puts his hands upon her shoulders, trail them down her arms and takes hold of her hands. He brings his face close to hers and lightly runs his tongue out over her lips. "As much as I¹d love to..fuck you right now Clarice, have never heard.." she broke one of her hands free, grabbed his hardness and wrapped it around him, squeezing and caressing his length, causing him to stop midway through his speech, his eyes close and he trembles slightly as a deep moan escapes from him. A devilish smile spreads across her face. Still playing and teasing him, "Please Hannibal, just fuck me right now, I mean it." She squeezes a bit harder this time causing him to snap his eyes open and still her hand from working him and giving him so much pleasure...the game would have been over before it had begun if she¹d carried on any longer.  
  
  
  
Dr. Lecter picks Clarice up and drapes her upon their bed. He joins her, bends his head down and claims her. His tongue thrusts deep in her mouth, his kiss leaving her gasping as he begins to descend down her neck, biting and sucking her flesh every so often, leaving more markers on his way. He arrives at her breasts; kissing, stroking and manipulating each one in turn. His reward was approving moans from his lover, her hands tangle in his hair, encouraging him to continue and the total abandonment of herself to him. Leaving this place he further explores with his mouth and tongue, moving down her stomach, nipping slightly at her. Upon reaching her pelvis, Lecter brings his fingers into play, stroking and caressing. He takes his time as he teases her most sensitive area, bringing her almost to the point of climax. Clarice now wraps her hands in and around the bedclothes, arching up to meet each of his caresses, her cries of pleasure just for him, and sweeter than any piece of music he ever played on his harpsichord.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarice breathless and in an almost dream-like state once again meets his gaze as he covers her body with his, nudging her with his hard length relaying to her the fact that he is as aroused as she. "Tell me again what you want Clarice, you asked me for something, tell me what it was..." Making her wait, playing his games with her as usual. "I said I want to feel you in me, I want you so much, and I want you right now!"  
  
Still poised he starts to slightly rub himself against her; he can see the evident hunger in her eyes and feels it radiating from within her. "Oh yes that was it," still determined to play and whispering close to her ear "And how would you like me to do that then, Clarice?"  
  
Aching to feel him in her "Please Hannibal stop this torture and just fuck me."  
  
Lecter smiles down at her baring his teeth, a glint of playful evilness in his eyes, "As you wish my darling Clarice..." but he still keeps her gaze, his eyes are alight but he still does not move. Clarice whimpers as he inquires, "Now are you ready for this, Clarice?" "YES!"  
  
He enters slowly causing them both to take a sharp intake of breath as she takes his whole length deep inside of her. He sets a pace, to begin with, that was neither too fast nor to slow; almost losing and then finding her once again. Clarice was moaning out loud with each of his thrusts. Her thighs wrap around his waist capturing him in her embrace just as he begins to quicken and harden the pace. Hannibal feels Clarice tighten around him, and makes his thrusts even harder than before. His flesh hammering against hers, he bites down hard on her shoulder drawing blood. He laps it up as Clarice throws her head back, embedding her nails in his back, and screams out his name as she reaches orgasm. A few seconds later he joins her, calling out in ecstasy and empties himself into her. Their movements cease as they collapse into each other exhausted but exhilarated.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Dr. Lecter and Clarice lay sated in their bed; she is wrapped up in the safety of his arms, with a sheet just covering them both. Nothing and no- one can touch or get to them, they are completely alone. Her head rests on his chest where she can hear his heart beating and his breathing. She brings her arm up and runs her fingers through the scattering of hair on his chest. He begins to respond to her touch and presses harder against her. "Clarice..." "Yes Hannibal."  
  
His arms go to her waist and pull her to him; he rolls her over onto her back, looks deep into her eyes allowing her to see the desire for her in his maroon polls. He runs his hand over her face, across her lips, down her neck and to her sumptuous breasts. She moans softly and closes her eyes as once again he begins to caress her. Her eyes only reopen when she feels his excitement once again pressing against her thigh. He brings his lips down onto hers, and claims them; his tongue passes into her mouth. Kissing her roughly, he breaks away and asks, "Are you ready for an encore, Clarice?" 


End file.
